


50 Shades of Clean in My Lobby

by ephemeris03



Category: Procter & Gamble "Mr. Clean" Commercials, Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck
Genre: 50 shades of Clean in My Lobby, Lobbies, Lots of Sex, M/M, Magic Eraser, Meme, NSFW, crackfic, lots of bleach, not in my lobby, pls don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeris03/pseuds/ephemeris03
Summary: I've sinned so much I'm so sorry.----Basically a crackfic of Mr. Clean & Mr. Moseby fucking a LOT. It's actually really funny.I wrote this at 13 sooo....
Relationships: Mr. Clean & Mr. Moseby, Mr. Clean/Mr. Moseby
Kudos: 6





	1. oh mr moseby~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> NSFW and explicit shit ahead.

mr. clean walked into the lobby and looked at mr. moseby

"oh mr. moseby tire me up with ur tie and clean me up real well"

he laughed xd and replied  
"ok mr. clean, i'll clean u up only if u do the same 4 me "

he nodded and mr. moseby tied up mr. clean and spanked him with rubber gloves.

"o-h mr. moseby~"

"oh, mr. clean"

mr moseby pulled out some soap and turned mr clean around and poured soap down his ass and mr. clean moaned.

"oh yes! clean out my insides i've been a dirty boy,, daddy moseby clean me more "

mr. moseby moaned and poured more soap into mr. clean.

mr. clean moaned louder.

"daddy moseby, clean me harder"

"i'll clean u harder if u [romise to get dirty again"

"anything 4 u daddy moseby"

they fucked and lived happily ever after.


	2. oh mr clean~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i'm so sorry  
> NSFW

mr. clean tied up mr. moseby and put him on the lobby floor xd

"i'm going to clean ur dirty ass"

"clean me mr. clean~"

"oh i will"

mr. clean grabbed a magic eraser sponge and shoved it in mr. moseby's ass.

"o-oh mR. CLEAN, CLEAN ME HARDER"

"U LIKE THAT DONT U, U DIRTY BOY"

"NO FUCKING IN MY LOBBY-"

"I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO-"

mr. moseby grabbed the soap and threw it at mr clean.

"use this too, clean me well daddy clean"

"oh i will-"

mr. clean poured soap into mr. moseby's asshole and scrubbed it around with the sponge

"o-oh clean me harder mr. clean"

mr. clean scrubbed harder and put more soap in his ass

"i'm cleaning as hard as i can"

"u better be, no holding back in my lobby"

mr. moseby and mr. clean fucked some more.

the end, until the next chapter


	3. daddy clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god

they went 2 the broom closet

"mm, mr. clean use ur bleach on me"

"ok ill bleach ur ass"

mr. clean grabbed some bleach and poured it into mr. moseby's ass

mr moseby moaned and got hard lol

"daddy clean clean me harder~"

"i will"

he grabbed his magic reach mop and shoved it up moseby's ass

"oh, daddy clean, mop me all over inside"

mr. clean modded mr. moseby inside with is all reach mop.

"this mop reaches every corner, anywhere, even in u"

"ur the best daddy clean, mop me harder"

mr. clean put some more bleach in mr. moseby's ass and put in some lemon scented soap.

"u need to continue being a dirty boy"

"clean me more daddy clean~"

mr. moseby got cleaned all night long by mr. clean, they used the mop a lot xdd


	4. daddy moseby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.

it was mr. moseby's turn 2 clean mr. clean  
"ur a super dirty boi so you get the magic eraser"

"mm yes daddy moseby"

mr. moseby took the sponge and shoved it in mr. clean's ass

"o-oh yES DADDY MOSEBY CLEAN ME HARDER "

"no cleaning in my lobby"

"oh please daddy moseby"  
mr. moseby took the sponge out and poured bleach into mr. clean

"oh daddy moseby use more bleach~"

mr. moseby poured the whole bottle of bleach into mr. clean's ass and mr. clean screamed.

"U CLEANED ME GOOD, SCRUB ME"

"i will in my lobby"

mr. moseby hand scrubbed mr. clean until he was super clean.

"no dirty bois im my lobby"  
"mm u will have to keep cleaning me then"

mr. moseby kept cleaning mr. clean until they came and passed out.

till next time


	5. clean me mr moseby

mr. clean wuz horny so he went 2 da lobby and saw mr. moseby

"mr. moseby clean me i've been a bad boy xd"

"lol ok" mr. moseby said and threw some bleach in mr. clean's ass.

"mm clean me harder, use da sponge~"

mr. moseby cleaned mr. clean hard that night, it wuz easy tho bc he used the magic eraser sponge™(©) and erased all da dirty spots

i need to stop


	6. clean them lobbies

there wuz loud moaning and if u walked into da lobby u can see mr. moseby and mr. clean having gay sex xdd

i should stop, but no


	7. da final fuk

"do u want sum fuk?" mr clean said

"no" mr moseby said

"well u get sum fuk"

they cleaned lobby and then they fuk

they always fuk

now and 5ever

until the die of fuk


	8. die of fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally

moseby and clean died

after 3 years of fuck nonstop

o no

may god rest their sould


End file.
